


En la oficina

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sexo sobre un escritorio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter x Jeremy| M-preg| {LEMON}</p>
<p>Resumen: Cuando Peter llega al consultorio a pedir trabajo Jeremy se siente extrañamente atraído por el alocado y audaz muchacho. Una noche el doctor Reid se queda hasta tarde por papeleo, Peter aparece y... Bueno, ya deben imaginarse lo que pasó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la oficina

[Era tarde en el consultorio y el doctor Jeremy Reid estaba haciendo el tan odioso papeleo de toda una semana, la doctora Lahiri había pasado a invitarlo al bar con los demás pero él no podía ir debido a lo antes mencionado]

Joder, esto me va a costar días- Se dijo en voz alta el doctor llevándose las manos a la cara, y pensó en Peter, en las múltiples veces que lo había visto desnudo, más bien lo había espiado en la ducha, en como deseaba estar encima y debajo del cuerpo del torpe y mal hablado hombre- Oh, Dios ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo? No puedo estar pensando en ti Peter, tengo que sacarte de mi cabeza-

[Se quitó la corbata y con una de sus manos también quitó los botones de su camisa uno a uno, después bajó su mano frotó el bulto en su entrepierna, metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y de sus boxers masturbandose y con su otra mano frotaba uno de sus pezones]

Ah... ¡Peter! Me encantaría que estuvieses aquí... Ah, ah- La mano sobre su miembro se movía más rápido y su respiración era cada vez más errática, haciendo que llegara al clímax muy pronto- Ay Peter no sabes cuánto te deseo- Dijo entre jadeos el inglés-

¡Jer!- Se escuchó una voz que el doctor conocía perfectamente, antes que pudiera responder al llamado de Peter, este ya había irrumpido en su oficina con los pantalones abajo y con una gran erección escondida dentro de sus boxers- ¡V-ven acá... Y chupamela!-

¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Ven y siéntate, estás tan ebrio que no sé cómo llegaste aquí- Jeremy ayudó a Peter a llegar hasta su escritorio y sentarse en su silla, se volteó para buscarle un vaso de agua al joven doctor- ¡¿Qué... Qué haces?!- Saltó al sentir las manos del más joven en su trasero-

¡Ju... Jugar! ¿O vas a negar que te mueres por esto?- Dijo restregando su miembro en su parte baja, Jeremy mordió su labio inferior para retener los gemidos que querían brotar de sus labios- Vez, tu también lo deseas-

Ah... Si, Peter- El doctor Reid se volteó, sentándose sobre su escritorio, Peter se situó entre las piernas del inglés y colocó las manos sobre las nalgas del mayor, besando su cuello y rozando sus labios ligeramente, provocando al mayor con las suaves mordidas que dejaba en todas partes- ¡Ah! Peter... Más, dame más-

Quítate los pantalones Jer, te voy a dar tanto que mañana sería un milagro si te puedes poner en pie- Jeremy se levantó del escritorio y ansioso se bajó los pantalones, poniéndose de paso sobre sus rodillas, lamió el miembro del menor sobre el boxer, haciendo a este suspirar y jadear- Déjate de jueguitos y chupamela de una puta vez-

[Sacó el miembro hinchado de Peter y lo metió a su boca, succionando suavemente la extensión, presionando la punta de su lengua con la punta del pene, el cual entraba bien adentro tocando el fondo de su garganta, pero eso no le detuvo y siguió chupando y mordiendo hasta que el menor se cansó de la velocidad y embistió fuertemente haciendo que se atragantara un poco, después de varios minutos se corrió en lo más profundo de su garganta]

Tragalo todo Jeremy... No me gusta que las cosas se desperdicien- El mencionado hizo lo que se le ordenó tragando su esencia- Me gustan obedientes Jeremy. Sobre el escritorio, misionero, me gusta ver a la cara- Obedeció poniéndose sobre su espalda, sostuvo sus piernas para darle más acceso a su entrada, lo que no se esperaba era sentir la lengua del menor en ese lugar, siendo tan sorpresivo y excitante que dejó escapar un muy fuerte gemido, tanto que si hubiera otra persona en el edificio de seguro le habría escuchado, los gemidos eran cada vez más obscenos y hacían que el miembro de Peter volviera a erguirse-

A-apresurate, he estado esperando esto desde hace meses- El otro dejó de hacer lo que hacía y metió dos dedos, acariciando con ellos la próstata del inglés, este se removió inquieto contra los dedos del otro, buscando más profundidad-

¿Cuánto deseas esto dentro Jeremy?- Dijo cogiendo el miembro de Jeremy y el suyo con su mano libre, haciendo que ambos se frotaran, sacándoles gemidos a los dos- ¿Listo?- Preguntó más por cortesía que otra cosa, ya que no le dio tiempo al otro de siquiera pensar su respuesta, cuando el duro miembro del menor estaba dentro suyo, moviéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, buscó los labios de Jeremy besandolos agresivamente, bajó y marcó su cuello dejando grandes marcas en lugares muy difíciles de ocultar. Los gemidos, el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro y el inconfundible olor a sexo llenaban la habitación, los dos se sentían en un estado de éxtasis, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y sentían que el orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca-

¡AH, PETER! - Gritó Jeremy abrazando al otro por el cuello, uniendo sus labios en un húmedo y sensual beso, sus lenguas peleaban por el control de la boca ajena, las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, los gemidos entre besos hacían que sus cuerpos subieran de temperatura, un par de embestidas después Jeremy alcanzó el orgasmo- ¡PETER!-

Ya llego... Ah, sí- Se corrió llenando el interior del mayor con su semilla- ¡Mmm! Tenemos que... hacerlo más... seguido- Dijo para después desplomarse en el sillón del mayor, Jeremy se quedó sobre el escritorio unos minutos hasta que sintió que ya podía moverse, se levantó, cogió al menor y lo recostó en el sofá de su oficina, lo tapó con una manta, se puso su ropa nuevamente, estaba colocándose la camisa cuando la doctora Lahiri irrumpió a su oficina alterada como de costumbre-

¡Jeremy perdí a todos!- Se quedó muda al ver a Peter desnudo, y a Jeremy abotonandose la camisa-

¡Te lo explico!- Dijo antes que ella sacara sus conclusiones- Peter entró muy borracho a la oficina... Y yo, bueno... Yo lo amo y aproveché la oportunidad- Mindy lo miró con la boca abierta, estaba anonadada, meditó las palabras del hombre y lo miró extrañada- ¡Dios, lo violé! ¡LO VIOLÉ!-

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Claro que no, Jeremy!- Mindy sonrió y después le preguntó- Dijiste que Peter llegó aquí muy borracho, ¿Verdad?- Él asintió- Peter no bebió ni una trago en toda la noche, si tiene esa peste a alcohol es porque una mesera dejó caer una bandeja llena de chupitos sobre él-

¿Qué...? Pero si llegó aquí tambaleante y estaba que no veía ni por donde iba- Ella observó a Peter dormir tranquilamente y agradeció internamente que estuviera cubierto por la manta- Y si fuera verdad lo que dices, ¿Porqué se quedó inconsciente después de que lo hicimos?-

¿Quizás porque vino corriendo desde el 'Luv' que está a unos 3 kilómetros de acá?- Iba a preguntar como sabía ella eso, pero respondió antes de que el preguntara- Cuando bajé del taxi un indigente me preguntó si buscaba a un tarado que llegó corriendo y entró al edificio-

¿Así que vino aquí con la intención de acostarse conmigo?- Dijo más para él que para la doctora-

Eso parece, mira Jeremy, esta noche he visto muchas cosas que nunca quise ver, una de ellas es a Peter desnudo, así que mejor me voy a casa- Dijo dándole la espalda a Jeremy, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Y mejor resuelve esto ahora, no querrás que mañana todos vean a Peter salir de tu oficina medio desnudo-

Si, gracias por no juzgar Mindy-

¿Tu crees que soy la más adecuada para ir juzgando a todo el mundo? Buenas noches-

[Se acercó al menor que dormía plácidamente, se acercó a sus labios y los besó castamente, cuando iba a separarse, la mano de Peter sostuvo su cabeza, haciendo que el beso se profundizara]

Te amo- dijo Peter al mayor, sus labios aún se rozaban-

Y yo a ti- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- Vístete, vamos a mi casa-

………………………………………………………

Bueno, Peter ¿Pensaste que te verías en esta situación algún día?- Preguntó Danny, el nombrado sólo sonrió mientras mecía a su pequeña entre sus brazos, Jeremy estaba durmiendo en la cama a un lado de su pareja, aún no había despertado de la anestesia que le habían puesto para la cesárea- Teniendo hijos-

Nunca, trabajo trayendo bebés al mundo pero nunca me imaginé tener uno, menos una tan bonita- Le respondió al doctor Castellano; él sonrió al ver tan contento al maleducado hombre y salió de la habitación para darle algo de privacidad. Jeremy abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña bebé en los brazos de su padre- Es bellísima- Dijo Peter poniéndola en los brazos de Jeremy-

Gracias- Le dijo al menor- Sin ti no tendríamos a Katherine-

Yo sólo puse el pene y el semen, sin ti jamás hubiésemos hecho a esta belleza- Los dos se besaron lentamente hasta que la bebé empezó a llorar bastante enojada- Mami es mío también-


End file.
